Going Through The Motions
by Obsidian And Cobalt
Summary: Just a one-shot covering the most part of Homura's personality. Everyone needs comfort sometimes. Doesn't really deserve the M rating.


_**Disclaimer – I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
This really doesn't deserve an M rating – let alone a long authors note. Long story short, barely any smut, pointless scribbles. Enjoy! 8D**_

**Going through the motions  
**  
There was a hand pressing against the left side of her chest.

This girl had been the first.

The owner of the hand narrowed her eyes curiously. A magenta gaze flickered up to meet her own.

"Your heart…" The beat was irregular and significantly weaker than it should have been. "…It feels weird."

She shrugged uncomfortably, expression apologetic. But to her surprise, when she looked back, the other girl was smiling reassuringly.

"It's okay, Homura-chan. Now we can fail athletics together!"

The first to make friends with her.

She couldn't help but giggle.

******  
In all her life, Homura Akemi had never been without ambition.

Before becoming a Puella-Magi, she had focused on studying hard and getting good grades. When her heart condition had worsened and left her bedridden for the best part of a year, she had focused on getting better. When she had recovered enough to go back to school, she had been intent that she would catch up on all the school work she had missed.

But then she met Madoka.

Her world had been turned on its head that day. The girl was sweet and considerate, affectionate but not overwhelming. When she needed to go get her medicine, the girl would come with her for company. When school work was too complicated, she would be beside her to help explain the exercises. When phys-ed class was too much for her – she would wake up after fainting to find her arm resting over the shorter girls' shoulders, arms holding tight around her waist while the said girl dragged her to the nurses' office.

Then it had happened. She had been walking home, feeling useless. A burden to her friend. Were they even friends? Or was the girl just too nice to say anything? She didn't know anymore.

To add insult to injury, she found herself beginning to question the depth of her feeling towards the other girl. Recently, her mind was starting to wonder to strange places…Every touch of physical contact made her heart painfully skip a beat; every cheerful compliment left her blushing.

That wasn't normal.

Unknowingly, lost in thought, she had wondered straight into a Witch's barrier. The terror of it all made her head spin, the screams she desperately wanted to let loose out sticking in her throat.

Then out of nowhere, Madoka and her senpai had appeared, defeating what looked to be some form of demon and sending the world around them back to normality.

She had thought it was extraordinary, the girl becoming even more amazing in her eyes as she watched in awe.

******

That was before things had progressed into a darker and darker state. The senpai who had introduced herself as Mami Tomoe was lying dead in her lap when Walpurgisnacht rolled around – and Madoka had no choice but to continue to fight a losing battle.

So Homura was left, powerless and panicking – screaming until she was blue in the face as her bestfriend was smacked around in the sky; before one finally blow.

She was sure that she could _hear_ the girls' ribs cracking from the distance as a tentacle hit hard in her chest and slammed her to the ground.

Then Kyubey had appeared, tempting her in her weakest moment to make a contract to save Madoka from this fate – the fate of lying stone cold dead in the rain while Homura clung onto the still-warm body, howling into her chest.

Her new ambition.

Rewinding time again and again, she had tried everything she could think of. Working by the side of the pink-haired girl, protecting her as best she could. Trying to convince her to sit on the side-lines while Mami and her took on Walpurgisnacht – though the other girl always refused. So she had insisted that they team up with two other Puella-Magi's - Kyōko Sakura and Miki Sayaka. The latter Puella-Magi seemed to have the terrible fate of turning into a Witch much quicker than most.

The first few rewinds – she had tried to keep Sayaka from making a contract – before rendering it redundant. She couldn't keep an eye on two girls at once.

But still, no matter what she said or did – nothing would work. She was clumsy, unsure, and couldn't exert herself without the strain on her heart being too much.

Then around her twentieth try – the truth about Kyubey's intentions had come out. She hadn't just pledged to become a Puella-Magi. She had sold her soul, as had all the others.

The next rewind – she had used her soul gem to heal her bad eye-sight and heart condition. She was faster, stronger, resilient. She knew Kyubey's' secret, and it didn't matter. She didn't care – herself in exchange for Madoka. It didn't bother her. She had her objective.

_Nothing _would stop her.

But still, she had made no notable progress in saving her friend. All that had happened was her own power had increased, and she had watched more and more as Madoka made a contract or died at the hands of a Witch.

******  
Before she knew that they were all selling their souls – she had become a Puella-Magi alongside Mami and Madoka, who had tried to teach her the basics. She wasn't blind; she knew that she unintentionally annoyed their senpai with her constant slip-ups and short comings. She was clumsy, tripping when she ran, unable to aim properly, having to stop for breath every few minutes. But even so; it was a cherished memory that she wouldn't let be forgotten.

The first time she had fought a Witch was with the other two – who could easily have dealt with it on their own – but she needed the training. She had been a klutz and slowed the other two down. But when they had won the battle eventually and the barrier fell away; Madoka had thrown her arms around her and congratulated her brightly.

Those kind words and quick but moist kiss on her cheek that followed would never be forgotten – even in the darkest of times. When things looked bad and hope was low, Homura would remember memories like that and they would spur her on.

She had made a promise, she had formed a contract for it.

Even if it killed her, and the girl never remembered her; Kaname Madoka would live.

******  
The one in her arms was sobbing into her chest, hiccupping noisily. Pulling a tissue from her pocket, she gently pried the crying girl away and dabbed at the tear-stained cheeks.

"You'll never leave, will you? Don't die like the others!"

Too many had died; she would fail Walpurgis Night if she faced it alone. She was going to start again, after one final goodbye. Saying she'd stay forever would be a dirty lie - at least in this time-line.

"I'll do my best."

Her heart broke as the other girls' face crumpled. "It all feels like a bad dream."

She pulled her close so she didn't have to look at that expression anymore. She didn't know how to reply to the girls' statement. Sometimes it felt like a nightmare to her as well; even if it was a very real, very bitter reality.

Two hands grabbed onto her wrists and soft, moist lips pressed against her own. Homura's eyes went wide at the contact; an explosive blush shooting up her neck and singing the tips of her ears. She reared her head back and closed her eyes, resenting the intimacy. The last thing she wanted right now was to feel the butterflies in her stomach and racing heart. It was what she had needed for so long, but it wouldn't be right – not when Madoka was this way.

Her heart clenched as the one in her lap sniffled loudly, sounded on the verge of a bout of more tears.

"Please, Homura-chan…Prove this isn't a dream…"

Her lower lip quivered and she swallowed hard at the feeling of hot breath blowing against her collar bone.

_Just for tonight…my feelings can be real…_

******

"Ahhnn! Homu…ra!"

The one beneath her quivered, squirming under her touch as she stroked the area where thin and soaked panties once concealed. Her fingers dipped into the girl, lips crashing into a deep kiss to stifle the moans and cries as she began to thrust her hand back and forth.

The two hands that clutched at her shoulders began to slide downwards, raking nails down her naked back and fraying her nerves even more. The wetness on her fingers and bucking against her palm spurred her on, breaking away to begin laying a trail of soft kisses and nips down her friend's neck.

The hold around her fingers tightened up and her friend went tense. A sharp cry was caught in her mouth as the girl came.

One last kiss, and then they lay down. Soon, Madoka was fast asleep. Then she crept out of the bed and gathered her clothing. Once dressed, she transformed and began to plan her route back to the start once again.

******  
"Class, we have a new transfer student starting today…"

Madoka stared at her when she walked in, a look of disbelief on her face.

"…Her name is Akemi Homura…"

She could still feel Madoka staring as she wrote her name on the whiteboard for the hundredth time.

"…I want to all to make her feel welcome…"

Madoka still watched her closely as the Sensei finished the introduction – her head cocked curiously to once side.

She bowed her head to the class and looked up to the new but familiar surroundings.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

She concealed a smirk when she looked up, and caught Madoka blushing."

_**There you have it. Pointless brain-vomit that's been hiding amongst my documents, un-uploaded for weeks. If you've made it this far, you deserve an internet glomp~ *Tackles* Review if you will, and till next time~  
-Obsidian  
X3**_


End file.
